


Golden Days

by nozoelis



Category: Rose Guns Days
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Violencia, algo de gore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Keith por fin puede dormir.





	

Por primera vez en semanas, Keith logró dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Y aquella misma noche, tuvo un sueño.

En el sueño, el calor del sol le acariciaba las mejillas (¿o eran las suaves manos de Stella?), haciéndole sentir como si estuviese en casa – lejos, muy lejos del frío asesino de Siberia.

Alan estaba allí, haciendo aquellas bromas tan tontas que tanto le caracterizaban – y, sin embargo, Keith no podía dejar de reír a carcajadas, como si fuesen lo más divertido que había escuchado nunca. Después, cuando conseguía calmarse, le escuchaba hablar de aquella chica que tanto le gustaba. ¿Yuki, era su nombre? Que importa, Alan seguiría siendo un tonto enamorado, independientemente de si recordaba el nombre o no.

Fue entonces cuando un pequeño tirón en el pantalón le hico voltearse, dejando a su derecha el rostro sonriente de Alan. Yuuji le miraba desde allí abajo, sonriendo y levantando los brazos para que lo cogiera. Sonriendo, se agachó para alzarlo en brazos. Cogiéndolo así, comenzó a jugar con él.

Fueron las manos de Richard las encargadas de coger a Yuuji de nuevo. Este, viendo como lo alejaban de Keith, rompió a llorar y a berrear, estirando sus pequeños bracitos con la esperanza de que llegasen a rozarlo y así lo cogiese de nuevo. Richard suspiró y le instó a que se fuera a jugar él solo, y entre pequeños berrinches, le obedeció. Así, Richard comenzó a hablar con Keith sobre Primavera, riéndose alegremente de la última vez que Cyrus se emborrachó con él.

Mientras se reía, los brazos de Stella rodearon su espalda, atrapándole entre ellos para que no pudiese marcharse nunca. Keith sonrió, disfrutando de su presencia. Cuando le soltó, él aprovechó para darse la vuelta y estar de frente a ella; sin embargo, optó por cogerla de la mano y mirarla a los ojos, como si quisiese recordar aquel brillo tan propiamente suyo. Stella sonrió, feliz, y le recordó una vez más cuanto le amaba.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera responderla, Stella se alejó de él. Keith trató de cogerla de la mano, intentando retenerla con él – no quería perderla. No de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Stella se dio la vuelta y sonrió de manera tan triste que se le rompió el alma. Gesticuló con los labios un último "te quiero" antes de que la bala le atravesase el cráneo.

A Keith le fallaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo sobre estas. Se quedó allí, incapaz de moverse o de decir nada, con el cadáver de Stella a unos metros suyos.

Cuando consiguió romper el nudo que le anudaba la garganta, gritó tan fuerte que pensó que se le iban a desgarrar las cuerdas vocales. Se levantó, frenético, intentando salvar al resto de su familia. Tenía que conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, no tardó en encontrar el resto de los cuerpos en el suelo.

Richard tenía una bala en el pecho, Yuuji estaba en un charco de sangre y Alan tenía uno de los brazos en un ángulo antinatural.

Keith volvió a gritar de nuevo, incapaz de soportarlo. Había vuelto a perderlos, había sido incapaz de salvarlos.

 

Fue entonces cuando se despertó, bañado en sudor y lágrimas. Quizás esta era una de las razones por las que había dejado de tomar las pastillas para dormir, o quizás porque aceptó que de poco iban a funcionar. Se frotó los ojos con las manos, intentando así que aquella horrible pesadilla se borrase de su memoria. Sin embargo, el único resultado que obtuvo fueron unas amargas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

Se avecinaba una noche muy larga.


End file.
